Baby carriers have been used by caregivers around the world for centuries. Many of these carriers are constructed so that the caregiver carries the baby against his/her front torso. One downside of these carriers is that they allow the baby's feet to dangle, which can be dangerous.
More recently, popular baby carriers include a series of complicated straps, buckles, or clasps that secure the baby in place. Concerns with such baby carriers are that the fasteners may snap and cause the child being carried to fall, potentially leading to serious bodily harm or death. Other baby carriers are designed to function as a backpack, but they generally require a heavy frame and/or a series of loops and buckles that secure the baby in place. Improved baby carriers are thus desirable.